


Unexpected Roommates

by intense_destiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU College, F/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Tumblr: supernaturalimagine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intense_destiel/pseuds/intense_destiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically I created a story more than a fan fiction. Its like an imagine although it is not entirely from the readers point of view, but with a made up  female character who grows a relationship with Dean Winchester as friends and eventually more when the accidently become roommates. It takes place in college and it is not based off supernatural, just has the characters from it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

“Today is the day. The day I’m leaving my parents’ house and moving into my apartment. After studying tediously for hours and burning through over a thousand flash cards, I passed the ACT with a score of 29. Not the best, but good enough for the Florida Gulf Coast University, which is only a mile from here.   
My parents had dropped me off at my room a couple of hours ago so that I could unpack before I meet my new roommate. Of course I’m nervous as heck. I already have social-anxiety and now I have to meet someone new who I’ll be spending over a year with. This could either go great or absolutely horrible. Hopefully not the latter or I’ll probably end up cutting my foot off like Murdoch did in season 5 of Purell Choice. Oh that’s another thing, she’s going to end up wanting to kill herself with all the nerdy references I make. You guys, my roommate is not going to want to associate with me if I’m always fangirling about out of style movies and shows. Even right now I’m freaking blogging about how much of a loser I am.   
Poor girl, she’ll want to move out the second she hears my records or sees my posters. Yes I still use records, they are classy. But hey maybe she will love me and we will be best friends and maybe she’s nerdy too. It’s not like I’m the only one whose seen Upton High or all of the Spiderdude movies, I have this website as proof for that. Ugh I don’t know why I ever left the comfort of my parents’ house. Oh well I can handle this, but I got to go get ready before she gets here. She might think I’m a nerd but I’m not going to be a slob too. Bye guys.“

Updated: 8/15/14, 3:16 p.m.

She went into the bathroom and took a shower. Thirty minutes passed by before she got out, and ten more for her to blow-dry her hair. She doesn’t wear makeup and usually doesn’t need to do anything to her hair as it is never frizzy, so no time wasted there. She slipped on a black crop top that only shows a little bit of her stomach above her denim high-wasted shorts. She put her heart shaped necklace on with her name on it. She got it as a gift for senior year.   
It was already 4:10, and her roommate was going to be there in twenty minutes. She had only talked to the girl online a few times, but never in person. She was thrilled yet terrified to meet her. Was she going to be a stuck up snob who was going to ruin her first year in college? They were going to have to get along at one point or another right? Plus this way she will know someone in this huge town. All of these thoughts were running through her head as she made the last few touch ups around the room, making sure all of her items were on put in her room and the small kitchen/living room looked presentable.  
As she threw the last box away, she heard a knock on the door. It was her roommate. Her friend. The person she will be spending the next year with and possibly more if it all goes great. She hurried to the door, unlocked it and opened the door.

“Hey there.” The voice was deep. She had to look up to have her eyes meet with the bright green ones looking down on her. The stunning eyes belonged to a man wearing a little gold amulet and a worn out leather jacket that smelled of beer and smoke. She was shocked to see a man as gorgeous as he was standing at her apartment. Her apartment. Out of all the places this boy could be right then, was there. 

“Hi, I’m sorry to ask but who are you?” She felt awkward and rude but there was no other girl in the hallway, just a cart. So he couldn’t have been her roommate’s boyfriend or brother helping her move in.

“Well I could ask you the same, but for time’s sake I’m Dean.” He flashed a grin down at her as he shifted his weight from one leg to the other.  
She had just realized the heavy box he was holding this entire time. 

“Oh, here come on in.” She stepped out of the way inviting Dean in. He moved past her and walked into the little apartment. He looked around a bit before setting the box down next to the leather couch. She grabbed a small box from the hallway and carried it in. “Wait you said you were Dean? How do you spell it?”

“How do I spell it?” He walked back out to the hallway and grabbed another large box. “D-e-a-n. Why do you ask?” He sat the box down before looking over at her. She felt uneasy with him looking at her. Not that it was him, but the fact that she was her. She was no super model unlike this guy and not nearly as confident as he appeared.

“Well my roommates name is Deanne and its spelled D-e-a-n-n-e. Do you pronounce it differently?” She walked back out into the hallway and grabbed the last box off the top of the cart. “Oh my God what do you have in this box?” The box was starting to slip from her arms, she pushed it up with her knee but it was no use. It was going to fall.

“Here.” Dean was already at the door next to her, and grabbing the box from her. He had no problem carrying the box, it seemed to be even easier for him to carry than the last two he did. 

She wasn’t some body builder but she could lift her fair share of weight, and that was box was easily over a third of her weight. She looked at her arms that fell by her side, feeling numb and loose. She looked back over at Dean to only see him looking back at her. She could feel her face start to blush and turned away to close the door and get herself in check. “The reason I wanted to know is because I’m Hunter.”

“Whoa what?” His eyes grew a little at what she said and mouth opened a little in shock. “Come on are you his girlfriend or something?” He stood straight up now and walked to the chair sitting at the small desk across the room next to a TV and sat down. “You are Hunter.” She could practically taste the disbelief in his voice.

“Yes. Why are you laughing, this isn’t funny Dean.” Feeling a little hurt, she crossed her arms over her chest which was a habit of hers when she got frustrated. “We are stuck as each other’s roommates and this clearly is not what either of us were expecting.”

“Hey now don’t say it like a bad thing. I’m a great guy once you get to know me.” His eyes lit up and he flashed that grin again, just barely any teeth showing behind his full lips as he let out another small laugh.

“I’m sure you are.” Hunter blushed again, god when wasn’t she blushing because of him? “But you have to admit that this isn’t going to work.” Right after she finished what she was saying, her computer screen lit up and a notification popped up with a *ding*.

Dean twirled the chair around looking at the screen before moving the mouse to the little square leading to her messages. “Hey what’s thi-“   
Hunter was on him before he knew what was even going on and exited out of the notification. She leaned back away from him and they both stood there in shock at what had just happened.

“I wasn’t going to open it.” He actually looked a little hurt at how quickly she didn’t trust him. He pushed back from the desk and got out of the chair. “So what, you just want me to leave? It’s my apartment too.”

“I know it is, but two strangers moving in together, I honestly don’t see this ending well. How did we both think we were the opposite gender, it’s not like we haven’t talked at all.” She walked over to the kitchen and he could hear her open the fridge. She walked back in with two beers and handed him one before she sat down on the couch. “I feel like such an idiot.”

He walked over to the couch and sat down next to her and kicked his shoes off as he sipped from the beer. “It’s just a minor misunderstanding that’s all. We’ll get along great, I’m pretty easy going but you are going to have to ease up a bit” Dean looked over at her as she was fumbling with her bottle.

“You’re kidding right? Dean we don’t even know each other.” She took a sip from her beer and looked back over at him, meeting his green eyes. After what felt like forever, he broke the stare, looked away, and smiled before taking another drink and setting it down on the coffee table in front of them.

“Alright.”

“Alright what?”

“If knowing every last detail about me will make you feel more comfortable then okay.” She smiled at the fact that he was somewhat concerned about how she felt, although that quickly changed.

“My name is Dean Winchester. I’m an Aquarius. I enjoy sunsets, long walks on the beach and frisky women.” He looked back over at her laughing to himself only to see her smile fade away as she rolled her eyes. “It’s just a joke. Fine where do I start? Well my name is spelled Deanne, it was my grandmother’s name and my parents just left the name that way but had always called me Dean. Nobody else knows that.” He looked back over at her. “I grew up in Lawrence Kansas and I have a younger brother named Sammy who’s a pain in the ass. Your turn.” He grabs his beer and leans back onto the couch and turned toward her.

Hunter pulled her legs up and tucked them underneath. “Surprisingly enough I was named after my mom’s favorite female actress. I have two brothers, both older, Caleb and Andy. I lived in Michigan all my life so moving to Florida was a big step for me. I’ve only been here for a couple of days and already feel so lost. But this was my first choice school and coming from a wealthy family was not a problem to get here. How come you came here?”

“Why not come here. The weather is hot and so are the girls.” He sighed knowing how the last statement came out. “And Sam’s college is here so I decided to crash in this area for a while before staying with him.”

“Wait you’re telling me that you weren’t even planning on staying here with me? So you were what, going to leave before you had to pay rent? Oh yeah you are turning out to be a swell guy.” Hunter couldn't blame him for wanting to leave after meeting her but the fact that he was planning on leaving before even meeting her drove her crazy.

“Well I was okay with it thinking that I was just going to scam some rich kid whose parents bought his way into this school. You know Sammy had to actually work to get into the college he’s in now.” He always knew Sam could get into any college he wanted since he was so smart but Hunter didn’t need to know that. He pulled his phone out and checked the time. “Hey it’s almost six and I’m starved, do you want to go grab a bite to eat? Sammy told me to check out this little diner not too far away, said it has really great hamburgers.” He put his shoes on and stood up, once again looking down at her.

“Yeah I could go for something to eat.” What is she talking about? She has a life crisis on her hands and she’s going to go out to eat with some guy named Deanne? Hunter got up from the couch regardless and was now standing next to Dean. She noticed just how much taller he was than her, he must have been at least 6’1”, which is gigantic compared to her being only 5’5”.


	2. Getting Along

"Hey guys. Alright it has been two week so far living with Dean. We have the same taste in music, it’s pretty awesome. For the most part he’s pretty respectful when it comes to my privacy except he has walked in on me while changing twice. I either need to get a lock or he needs to start knocking. 

Hmm what else? He drinks a lot, like a lot. He stays out pretty late sometimes and when he comes back he smells like alcohol. Dean must get in a lot of fights too because he always has at least one bruise on him when he comes back. I don’t know how some people can be so careless. 

Umm he actually isn’t messy, for once I meet a guy that isn’t a slob. Plus he cooks. Yeah. Like how did I get lucky enough to be roommates with someone who likes to make meals? It’s still super awkward living with him though, for me at least. Dean seems fine with it but I feel so shy around him. He says I loosen up after a beer but I clearly am not a huge drinker like him. For drinking a lot he is pretty fit. I wouldn’t be surprised if he was a model. No wonder he always smells like sex. 

Oh and guess what kind of car he drives? A freaking 1967 Impala. It’s really awesome except he calls it “baby”…maybe he’s just as weird as me. I got to go though, I have a job interview in a while for a waitress at this little diner he took me too. We go there a lot now but I’m getting off topic, anyways wish me luck!”

Updated: 8/30/14 6:24 a.m.

Like any computer nerd, the first thing Hunter did when she woke up was update her blog. Once that was complete she took her shower and blow dried her hair like always. Then straightened it and applied some perfume and mascara to look presentable for the interview. She chose a grey cropped shirt and some army green shorts for her outfit. Since she was just applying to be a waitress she wouldn’t have to dress up. 

After she was already, she started the coffee pot and woke Dean up for him to go to his job. He worked as a mechanic down at Danny’s Auto Body Shop. It was an enjoyable job since he was great with cars. Hunter made some pancakes and bacon for Dean and some apple oatmeal for herself. It was great living together, they were a great team and helped each other out like friends but fought like siblings. 

“Oh my God that smells amazing.” Dean walked in rubbing his eyes and yawned. He was still wearing his sweatpants and black t-shirt that he slept in. He pulled a chair out and sank down in the seat and laid his head down on the table.

“Dean why are you never ready by time you come in here? I woke you up twenty minutes ago.” Hunter walked over to the table with his plate and coffee and tapped his head with her hand before setting the plate down next to him. She walked back to the counter and grabbed another mug from the cabinet and poured herself some coffee and grabbed her bowl of oatmeal and sat across from him.

“Do you realize how early it is? How does anybody get ready this early?” He lifted his head from the table and grabbed a piece of bacon while pouring some syrup on his pancakes. “There should be a law saying that you can’t get up earlier than ten.”

“Dean if that was a real thing, nothing would get done. And if you didn’t stay up so late, it wouldn’t be so hard to get up in the morning.” Hunter was scrolling through her emails, checking for any updates on her blog or new messages from her laptop.

“You’re just mad that I have a social life.” He was talking while eating bacon. Charming. He pushed the top of her laptop down a little to prove his point. “Why don’t you like to go to any bars?”

“They just aren’t my thing.” Hunter pushed her laptop back open. “There’s always some creep hitting on everything that moves.” She looked up at him as if to say he was an example, then smiled and got up to wash her bowl and mug. 

He got up and set his dishes in the sink and leaned against the counter next to her. “Why don’t we go out tonight? If you get the job then we will have an excuse to celebrate, and I’ll be there to make sure no “perverts” socialize with you.” 

Dean laughed a bit and as she turned to look at him. “Of course I’ll get the job, it’s just a waitress. And speaking of the job, it’s already 7:30. I need to get going if I want to be there on time. You need to get ready too. Can you drop me off there?" She walked back to the table and closed her laptop.

“I’ll take you only if you agree to be a normal person and go out to night.” He finished washing his dishes and glanced over his shoulder to see her standing there with her arms crossed.

“Okay Dean whatever but we got to go. What is Danny going to say if you show up late? Again.” Dean woke up a couple of days ago with a hangover and didn’t show up to work until noon. Hunter knows this because she didn’t have classes that day and found him passed out on the couch.

He walked past her and towards his room. “Danny doesn’t care because he’s laid back and not uptight like you.”

“Whatever you say, just hurry up. I’ll be waiting in the car.”  
________________________________________________________________________  
She walked out of the apartment and got into the impala and turned it on. Music came blasting out of the radio, AC/DC of course. Dean practically only breathes for classic rock, although Hunter likes them too, she doesn’t enjoy such loud music so early. 

Dean came out of the apartment wearing his leather jacket, a black shirt and worn out jeans. “It’s too damn bright outside.” He gets in the car, squinting eyes as he put in in drive and pulled out of the parking lot.

“How are you wearing a jacket? You do realize you live in Florida now right?” Hunter cracked the window open and put her hair up so it wouldn’t blow around. “Do you even own a pair of shorts?”

“Oh sweetheart, I don’t do shorts. And why do you ask so many questions?” Dean looked over at her before turning the radio on. He started tapping his hands on the wheel when a Led Zeppelin song came on.

“Because I’m still trying to figure you out, and- Hey Dean slow down!” She leaned back into her seat as he took a sharp turn to the right. “I want to get there in one piece.” She relaxed as he slowed down to pull into a gas station.

“Can you run in and buy me one of those little Dolly’s pies?” As he pulled up to a pump, he handed her some cash before getting out of the car and putting the nozzle in it.

“Oh you and your pies.” Hunter laughed as she unbuckled and got out of the car. “I can’t believe you are still hungry, you just ate.”

“I always have room for pie.” He leaned on the side of the car and looked at his watch, he should be able to get her to her interview in time and have an hour to spare before picking her up. Dean quit the job at Danny’s a couple of days ago when he made a remark about Dean’s car. Nobody talks crap about his baby. That’s why he is always at the bar, Dean’s great at gambling and so he sees no point on having a job if he can double what he would make in just a night of playing cards. 

Inside the gas station, Hunter was looking for pie but there was none insight. “Excuse me, do you have any pie?” 

A teenager behind the counter looked up from his phone at her. “Yeah I don’t know, maybe. How am I supposed to know, I just sit behind this counter.”

Hunter looked back out at the impala and saw Dean pull the nozzle out of the impala and put it back into the pump. “Oh great, well never mind then.”

The kid sat up a little and pointed to the corner of the building. “There’s cake and donuts though.”

“Ha yeah I don’t think my friend will be pleased with that, (Heaven knows Dean would be pissed about no pie but it’s better than walking out with a cake) thanks though.” She smiled at the kid and walked out of the station to the car.

“Where’s the pie?” Dean’s eyes are widened as he pushed his eyebrows together and he tilted his head towards her.

“Didn’t have any, and I figured you wouldn’t want any cake.” Hunter buckled up and looked at the clock, it was already 7:50.

“Damn straight I don’t want any cake, and you say you still need to figure me out.” Dean pulled out of the gas station and drove towards the diner.   
______________________________________________________________

Just like Dean thought, Hunter called him up to come get her. When he got there, she walked out with a uniform and a take-out box. He watched her get into the car and grabbed the uniform to look at it. “Told you you’d get the job.”

“Of course, we have only been here for a couple of weeks and they know both of our names since we go there so much.” She smiled and handed him the box. “I got you this.”

“Pecan pie? Thank God.” He licked his lips and poked the slice with the fork and ate a piece before closing it and setting it in the back.

“So I work Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, 9-5. Problem is getting there.” Hunter folded the uniform back up and set it on her lap.

“I can take you.” Dean grinned at her and turned down a side street.  
“Yeah but you have to work at eight so won’t you get in trouble for dropping me off?” She guesses she could always just take the bus, or walk. It wasn’t that far and the weather is usually nice in Florida.

“I said I can take you so don’t worry about it.” He turned into the college’s campus. Since it is Tuesday, she had classes till noon.

She got out and leaned down by the window to look at him. “Alright, just ask Danny to make sure that it’s okay with him though, See you later.” And with that she backed up from the impala and he pulled away. Just a couple of hours and she would catch a ride with her friend Gabriel back to her apartment. Dean wouldn’t be home for a couple of hours so she could probably study for her psychology test coming up. Then he’ll drag her away to some sleazy bar and probably get drunk to the point where she will have to drive back to the apartment and practically carry him inside. Fun.   
____________________________________________________  
After Hunter finished her classes, she went to meet Gabriel and his brother Balthazar at their favorite coffee shop downtown, the Mystery Spot.   
The nice thing about the campus was that everything was walking distance so she didn’t have to own a car. 

She met them on the first day of classes, they were all majoring in psychology so they clicked pretty fast. That and the fact that Balthazar was gay made it easy for her to talk about things that she couldn’t with Gabriel. All that anyone needs to know about Gabe is that he has a sweet tooth and is always sarcastic. They also are just pure sass.

Hunter entered the little building and saw Gabriel sitting in their booth with his laptop and sucking a sucker. Balthazar had his back facing her and appeared to have earbuds in. 

She walked up to the booth and set her book bag down before scooching into the seat next to Gabe. “Hey.”  
Gabe pushed a coffee cup towards her, it was her usual Caramel Frappuccino. “I said hey. “ She kicked Balthazar’s leg underneath the table.

He looked up from his phone to see her sitting in front of him smiling back. “You did. Twice. Good for you.” He smirked and pulled an earbud out.

“Oh hush Balthazar.” She laughed and took a drink from the cup of coffee.  
Gabriel pushed the sucker to the side of his mouth and typed something on his laptop. “Are you going to study for the test coming up Hunter? I think I’m going to wing it because honestly, I think Mr. Bernard is going to fail me either way.”

“Of course I’m going to study, you guys should come back to my apartment and help me. You still haven’t seen it you know, and Mr. Bernard wouldn’t hold a grudge against you if you didn’t leave all those candy wrappers at your seat every time.” Hunter laughed at the thought of seeing her professor complain about some trash on the ground. 

“I can’t, I’m meeting that guy from our class who sits next to me.” Balthazar finally pulled both earbuds out and laid his phone down.

“Oh I wouldn't have expected him to be gay.” Hunter sat there a little shocked, the guy from their class seemed like a huge jock. Not that it had to necessarily do anything with sexuality, she just couldn't see him with Balthazar.

Balthazar started laughing at her reaction. “No he’s not gay, just because I am doesn’t mean every guy I talk to will be also.” 

Gabriel turned his laptop towards Hunter so she could watch a video of a baby moose falling. “I could kill a couple of hours at your place. Is your roommate going to be there? Dan or whatever?”

“It’s Dean and no he works until 5. Aww that’s adorable- but you should meet him, he’s pretty cool.”

Balthazar turns the laptop to face him so he could watch also. “I still can’t believe you just moved in with some random guy off the internet. Even if you thought he was a girl, she could have been some crazy killer."

“Yeah most people have a hard time convincing their boyfriend or girlfriend to make the big move, but you jumped right into it.” Gabe grabbed the laptop back and placed it in front of him.

“Well yeah it was really weird at first but things are good now. He doesn’t bring back girls like a thought he would so everything is better than expected so far.” She opened her book bag to grab her phone and checked the time.

“Why do you say that?” Balthazar looked interested now.

“Well because he’s really attractive, so I just figured. But I’m sure he just meets a lot of girls at their place instead. I should actually get going though if I want to be able to study before he comes back. I guess we're gonna go to a bar later so that should be great.” 

"Oh poor Hunter has to go in public." Balthazar sat back in the seat and put one arm on the table. Hunter just rolled her eyes.

Gabe closed his laptop and pulled out his keys from his pocket. “Alright well I can drive us there, Balthazar can you get a ride with Josh?”

Balthazar just waved his hand at them as they got up from the booth. “Yeah should be no problem, he’s putty in my hands.”

“I so knew it.” Hunter whispered as they left.   
__________________________________________________________  
The next few hours were filled with textbooks, beer and pizza, but they finally finished studying. It was about 5:30 and Dean still hadn’t come back. Hunter was hoping to have them meet, but Gabe had to leave for a reason only God knows. 

She was left alone and figured she wouldn’t be seeing Dean for a few hours so she decided to bum around until she had to leave. She made herself a bag of popcorn, changed into some sweatpants and an old band t-shirt then plopped down on the couch. She thought about what she wanted to watch and settled for a classic movie, Nightmare on Elm Street. She mainly watched it for Johnny, even if he wasn’t the main character. Hunter enjoyed scary old movies because they would scare her when she was little but made her laugh now. She was just about to watch Glen’s death scene when she heard the door unlock and Dean came through.

“Hey Dean.” Hunter looked back at the screen and ate her popcorn as Glen disappeared in his bed.

“Are you really watching that?” Dean walked into the kitchen and came back with a beer and sat down next to her.

“It’s a little old but a classic, do you not like horror movies?” She handed him the popcorn bowl and tucked her legs underneath. “I always hate this part coming up, imagine walking in and seeing someone you love on the ceiling.” Just when she finished, Glen’s mom came in to see him thrown everywhere in the room.

Dean grabbed some popcorn before giving the bowl back. “I like some horror movies, but most of them are just really fake. If ghosts and demons were real they wouldn’t be wasting their time moving a freaking lamp.”

“You act like you have experience with them.” Hunter laughed at the ridiculous idea of hunting ghosts and monsters.

“Whatever. I’m hungry and it smells like pizza in here.” Dean leaned forward on the couch and realized he walked right past a pizza box when he came in. “Whoa when did you order pizza?” He immediately jumped up from the couch and went to the table.

“My friend Gabriel came over to help me study since we have the same class, and we got hungry so I ordered.” She got up from the couch, put the bowl of the popcorn on the counter and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. She leaned her side against it and looked at him grab a slice of pizza. “I was going to have you guys meet but you were still out and he had to leave.”

“Yeah sorry about that, I went to see Sam.” Dean looked up from where he was sitting at the table and saw her shrug her shoulders.

“That’s okay, how’s he doing?” 

“He looked like he was doing just fine, happier than he seemed to be in a long time. I know college is something he really wanted to do. Sammy is getting great grades, of course and he joined their football team, the uh Miami Devils I think.”

She shifted her weight so that she could sit on top of the counter. “That’s great! Glad to hear he likes college, it's definitely something different. Are you planning on moving in with him still?” 

He looked up at her to raise an eyebrow at the question asked. “Are you trying to get rid of me still? Cause if so, I’m not that easy to get rid of.” Dean grinned as she shook her head at him and laughed.

“Well no, but if you’re still thinking about ditching me here, I’ll have to find a new roommate because there’s no way I’m going to be able to pay for this place by myself.”

“Yeah well it’s alright because I don’t think I’ll be moving in with Sam anytime soon.”

Hunter was a little happy to hear that, finding a new roommate can be really frustrating. Plus Dean was probably the most interesting thing that had happened to her in a long time. “Why do you say that?”

“Sam’s got a girlfriend, Jess. I think she’s out of his league but they have been living together for a while now and she still seems to like him.” He grabbed his beer and took a drink from it before pointing it towards her and smiled. “Besides we’re becoming so close.”

“Ha if you say so.” Hunter smiled at the fact that he didn’t think of himself as being “stuck” with her. Dean actually seemed to enjoy being her roommate. Things probably would have been weirder if she was roommates with a girl, if that even makes sense. If Hunter was actually roommates with Deanne, she probably would still be explaining why she listened to such old music instead of getting along. “What time are we going to go to that bar of yours?”

“I was thinking that we could just stay here tonight, I can show you what an actual classic movie is, like the old west movies with Clint Eastwood in them. But we’re gonna go another night so don’t think I’ll forget about your promise!”

“Hey sounds good to me!” She grabbed another bag of popcorn from the cabinet and put it in the microwave. Yeah things were defiantly better than she expected.


End file.
